


Together

by Mariessa



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Physical Disability, Post-Ketsu, Pre-Post-Ketsu, Psychological Trauma, Running Away, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: The Orihara twins spend the night with their brother in the hospital, afraid for the future that faces them.





	Together

_**Together** _

The twins laid against their unconscious brother within the room's vacant silence. Ashen expressions had come across their faces when the doctor had delivered the news to their brother about his health and what ailments would follow him from his fight. The words had left them shell shocked and neither had been able to speak ever since.

His legs had been damaged badly by the beast, making it so their brother was suffering form vivid hallucination inducing nightmares from the thought of using them. All day he spent in a drug induced stupor with moaning being their only way to communicate with him.

They hated the beast so much. He truly was a monster to hurt their Izaya-Nii is such a way. The two had seen the videos, they had heard the recordings, they had watched that man nearly drop a vending machine onto their brother. A man who practically weighted nothing and had previously whimpered that he was in pain.

Shizuo Chan may have been their friend once, but now he was their number one enemy. Together the twins had denied the man access to their brother's hospital room threatening him with his life if he even tried to use his inhuman strength against them.

"Will nii-chan ever walk again?" Mairu wondered out loud feeling her sister reposition herself so she was straddling her lap in a way.

Her eyes stared at one's framed by glasses, with the glasses falling off and onto Mairu's chest. Hands held onto on another as Kururi kissed their brother's cheek. It felt so weird to do it without him scolding the both of them with his signature snarl.

"Of course he will, just not with that beast around. We'll have to take care of him." She sighed and felt Mairu touch her inner hip. "The three of us will go somewhere...far away."

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY BEFORE ANYONE LOSES THEIR SHIT!
> 
> the twins canonically are romantically involved and i believe they would also be with their brother due to their twisted, warped minds. No Izaya doesn't want to fuck his sisters he's just unable to do anything.


End file.
